1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to support apparatuses, and particularly to a support apparatus employed by an electronic device such as a keyboard.
2. Description of Related Art
Support apparatus for electronic devices such as keyboards, digital photo frames, and tablets, support the main bodies of the electronic devices and keep the main bodies at certain inclinations. However, a typical support apparatus keeps the electronic device in only one angle of inclination, and does not satisfy the requirement for multiple inclined states.
Therefore, an electronic device employing a support apparatus to overcome the above described shortcoming is desired.